1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to car windshield wipers. In particular, the subject windshield wiper system is adapted to be installed on vehicle trunk lids for interface with rear windows of four-door cars to remove dirt and other debris on rear windows in order to improve driving safety.
Windshield wipers are known to be a particular fixture which is indispensable to vehicles. Windshield wipers permit removal of debris on windows of vehicles to aid the driver in maintaining good visual acuity which raises the safety level of driving.
2. Prior Art
Among various models of the vehicles and cars produced by different manufacturers, with the exception of five-door cars having a hatch back with the windshield wiper mounted on the rear window, almost all four-door cars are unable to resolve the problem of interference incurred by the opening of the lid of the trunk resulting from the independent structure of the lid of the trunk and the rear window of the car which prevents installation of the windshield wiper on the rear window of the body of the car. Once dirt or rain stains accumulate on the rear window of the four-door car, such diminishes the rear view ability of the driver and may force parking of the car in order to wipe clean the rear window. During rainy days, or encountering heavy rain, such causes the rear window to lose its visual transparency function and affects the rear viewing ability of the driver. The driver is further hindered in that parking of the car to wipe off the rain may be difficult in certain circumstances.
The subject windshield wiper, to be used specifically on the rear window of conventional four-door cars eliminates the problem of the previously stated interference and allows it to be conveniently installed on the lid of the trunk which increases the level of driving safety. Prior art windshield wipers providing the above effect are not known to the inventor.
In order to improve the above disadvantages, the present invention provides an innovative design of a car windshield wiper allowing installation on the rear window of four-door cars to remove debris, dirt and filth for improving the safety of driving.